The present invention relates to a device for applying a product, for example, a cosmetic or care product, to the eyelashes, the eyebrows, or any other keratinous fibers or hairs.
Although devices of that type are generally known, there exists a need for an improved applicator capable of holding a relatively large quantity of product so as to ensure that the user does not need to refill the applicator too frequently while making up. In known applicators having a row of teeth, the quantity of product retained between the teeth depends on the spacing of the teeth. As such, the quantity of product that can be held by the applicator is limited by the fact that the teeth must remain relatively close together in order to be able to take hold of the eyelashes.
There also exists a need for an applicator that is comfortable to use and that presents a certain amount of flexibility at the moment of application.
An optional aspect of the present invention relates to an applicator capable of taking hold of hairs and/or of spreading the product on the surface thereof in a manner that is satisfactory, while being comfortable to use and allowing sufficient time between refills.
As embodied and broadly described herein, one optional aspect of the invention includes an application member for applying a product to hair. The application member may comprise a first portion, a second portion, and a base portion interconnecting the first and second portions. The application member may also comprise a plurality of application elements configured to apply the product. The plurality of application elements may be located between the first and second portions. The application member may further comprise at least one support element located between the first and second portions. The at least one support element may comprise at least some of the plurality of application elements and may be connected to the base portion over no more than a portion of a length of the support element. For example, the at least one support element may be connected to the base portion along a portion of the length of the support member or the support member may not be connected to the base portion along any portion of its length.
In an embodiment, the at least one support element may be suspended between the first and second portions of the application member so that the at least one support element does not contact the base portion.
In another embodiment, the at least one support element may comprise at least one bridge member. The at least one bridge member may connect the at least one support element to the base portion. For example, the at least one bridge member may comprise first and second bridge members, wherein the first bridge member is separated from the second bridge member by a gap.
The at least one support element may be a separate piece coupled to at least one of the first portion, the second portion, and the base portion. Alternatively, the at least one support element, the first portion, the second portion, and the base portion may be formed of a single piece, for example, by injection molding.
The at least one support element may comprise a material that is different from a material used for making at least one other part of the application member (e.g., first portion, second portion, base portion). Alternatively, the at least one support element may comprise a material different from a material used for making any other part of the application member. In an embodiment, the at least one support element may comprise an elastomer.
In still another embodiment, the at least one support element may comprise a wall having an edge that is at least one of serrated and provided with spikes. Optionally, the at least one support element is one of substantially planar and folded in shape. For example, the at least one support element may comprise a folded wall, wherein the folded wall comprises an edge that is at least one of serrated and provided with spikes.
The at least one support element may comprise a single support element or it may comprise a plurality of support elements. For example, the at least one support element may comprise a plurality of support elements defining a plurality of walls, wherein each of the walls has at least one of the application elements for applying product to hair.
In an embodiment, the at least one support element may comprise a plurality of branches defining a plurality of walls, wherein each of the walls has at least one of the application elements for applying product to hair.
Optionally, the at least one support comprises a plurality of edges configured for applying product. For example, the plurality of edges may be configured so that an eyelash can come into contact with at least two of the edges during application.
In another embodiment, the at least one support element may comprise first and second support elements. The first support element may comprise a first wall having a serrated top edge, and the second support element may comprise a second wall located between the first wall and the base portion. Optionally, the first and second walls are one of planar and folded in shape. The first and second walls may have different orientations with respect to one another. For example, the first wall may be oriented substantially perpendicular to the second wall. One of the first and second walls may comprise two opposing edges, wherein each of the opposing edges is at least one of serrated and provided with spikes.
In yet another embodiment, the at least one support element may comprise a plurality of edges. The edges may comprise at least some of the plurality of application elements for applying product, and the edges may at least partially define an envelope surface interconnecting the first and second portions of the application member and bearing thereagainst.
The first and second portions of the application member may comprise front and rear portions respectively. The front and rear portions may be shaped so as to make it easier to pass the application member through a wiper.
In an embodiment, the at least one support element may comprise a zigzag configuration. Optionally, a longitudinal axis of the at least one support element is substantially parallel to a plane defined by the base portion. For example, the at least one support element may extend on either side of a plane, and the at least one support element may comprise teeth located alternately on opposing sides of the plane.
In still another embodiment, the at least one support element may comprise a plurality of walls disposed in a flared configuration when the application member is viewed in cross-section, wherein each of the walls comprises at least one edge configured to comb hairs. Optionally, the plurality of walls are configured to enable a hair to come into contact with two adjacent edges of the walls simultaneously during application.
In a further embodiment, the at least one support element may comprise a core and a plurality of leaves supported by the core. The leaves may be oriented transversely to the core. Optionally, the leaves overlap when the application member is viewed from a side, so as to form V-shaped notches. A size of the leaves may vary along the core. A profile of the leaves may substantially correspond to an outline of an eyelid.
In an additional embodiment, the at least one support element may comprise a wall extending obliquely over the base portion.
In another embodiment, the first portion may define a first plane and the second portion may define a second plane, wherein the first and second planes are substantially parallel to one another. The base portion may define a third plane, wherein the first and second planes are optionally substantially perpendicular to the third plane.
In another aspect, the invention includes an applicator comprising an application member and a wand, wherein the application member is on an end of the wand. In one embodiment, an axis of the wand is substantially perpendicular to a plane defined by the base portion. Alternatively, the axis of the wand may be substantially parallel to a plane defined by the base portion and/or may be oriented at an angle with respect to the axis of the wand or in any other desirable manner.
In yet another aspect, the invention includes an application and packaging system including an applicator comprising an application member and a wand having first and second ends. The application member may be on the first end of the wand, and a handle member may be on the second end of the wand. The system may also comprise a receptacle for containing a product. Optionally, the system further comprises a wiper member configured to wipe excess product from the applicator and/or a hair product contained in the receptacle. The product may be, for example, mascara.
In an embodiment, the receptacle may be configured to removably receive the applicator.
In another embodiment, the handle member may provide a closure cap for the receptacle and the receptacle may be configured to removably receive the applicator.
The application member may be made of a material that is more flexible than a material of the wand.
Optionally, the application member and the wand are formed of a single piece of unitary construction.
In a further aspect, the invention includes a method of applying a product to hair. The method may comprise providing an application and packaging system with a product contained in the receptacle, loading the applicator with the product, and applying the product to the hair by moving the applicator along the hair. For example, the product may be mascara, and the applying may comprise applying the mascara to eyelashes by moving the applicator along the eyelashes.
In an embodiment, the loading may comprise placing the applicator at least partially in the receptacle and contacting the applicator with the product in the receptacle.
When the system includes the wiper member, the method may further comprise inserting the applicator in the receptacle, removing the applicator from the receptacle, and wiping the applicator on the wiper member.
In still another aspect, the invention includes an application member comprising a first portion, a second portion, and a base portion extending between the first and second portions. The application member may also comprise at least one support element located at least partially between the first and second portions. The at least one support element may comprise a plurality of application elements for applying the product, a first part proximal to the base portion, and a second part distal from the base portion. The application member may also include a gap located between the base portion and the second part of the support element, wherein the gap extends along at least a part of a length of the support element.
In an embodiment, the gap may be located between the first part of the at least one support element and the base portion.
In another embodiment, the at least one support element may comprise a first wall substantially perpendicular to a plane defined by the base portion, and the gap may comprise a slot formed in the first wall. The at least one support element may further comprise a plurality of secondary walls branching from the first wall, wherein the secondary walls may comprise at least some of the plurality of application elements.
In still another embodiment, the at least one support element may comprise a plurality of walls disposed in a V-shape configuration when the application member is viewed in cross-section, wherein each of the walls comprise at least one edge configured to comb hairs.
In an additional aspect, the invention includes an application member comprising a first portion, a second portion, and a base portion extending between the first and second portions. The application member may also comprise at least one support element located at least partially between the first and second portions. The at least one support element may comprise a bottom portion and a plurality of application elements for applying the product, wherein at least a part of the bottom portion of the at least one support element is spaced apart from the base portion.
The invention may also include an applicator member including, between the first and second portions, at least one support element comprising all or some of the elements for applying the product, and connected to the base over no more than a portion of its length. The support element can be suspended between the first and second portions so that the support element is connected to the first and second portions at its axial ends and not connected to the base portion along the length of the support element. Alternatively, the support element can also be connected to the base via bridges of material having one or more gaps between them.
The invention may make it possible to have a support element at a certain distance from the base so as to leave at least one gap in which the product can be retained in order to be applied to hairs, in particular, to eyelashes.
In addition, given the mode of fixing, the support element can present increased flexibility in the transverse direction, thus making product application more comfortable for the user.
In a particular embodiment, the support element may comprise a separate piece; in a variant, the support element may be formed integrally with the remainder of the applicator member, e.g., by injection molding.
The support element can be made out of a material that is different from that used for making the remainder of the applicator member. In particular, it is possible to make the support element out of a vulcanized or thermoplastic elastomer, while the remainder of the applicator member is made out of a rigid or semi-rigid plastic material.
In a particular embodiment, the support element has a wall with a serrated edge forming teeth for applying the product.
The support element can be generally planar or folded in shape, with a sufficiently large quantity of product being capable of becoming deposited on its main faces. The product deposited thereon may enable hairs to be coated in product while the serrated edge is used to spread the deposited product over the hairs and to lengthen them.
When the support element has a wall that is both folded and has an edge that is serrated or provided with spikes, the action of combing hairs may be enhanced.
The application member can have a plurality of support elements or a single support element having ramifications or branches, so as to define a plurality of walls optionally at different orientations, wherein each wall has at least one of the application elements for applying product to hairs. Such walls can encourage product to accumulate on the application member to enable supplies of product to be built up so as to increase the length of time it can be used between refills.
In an embodiment, the application member may have a plurality of edges for applying the product and these edges may be arranged in such a manner that a hair, in particular an eyelash, can come into contact with at least two edges during application. Under such circumstances, the combing and/or smoothing effect may be enhanced and, in addition, the application member can take firmer hold of the hairs thus making them easier to curve, where appropriate.
In a particular embodiment, the application member has two support elements, one formed by a first wall having a serrated edge and the other formed by a second wall located between the first wall and the base portion, the two walls being planar or folded and having different orientations, e.g., being substantially perpendicular. The second wall may have two opposite serrated edges.
The edges of the support element(s) for applying the product may at least partially define an envelope surface interconnecting the first and second portions of the application member and bearing thereagainst.
In a particular embodiment, the first and second portions of the application member are front and rear portions, respectively. These portions may be shaped so as to make it easier for the application member to pass through a wiper member.
In a particular embodiment, the support element extends in a zigzag configuration, thus forming teeth that can be used for separating hairs, and it can also have projecting spikes in order to catch hold of the hairs.
The support element extending in a zigzag configuration can be parallel to a plane, or alternatively it can extend on either side of a plane, e.g., forming teeth.
Still in a particular embodiment, the support element may have a plurality of walls that are disposed in a flared configuration when the application member is observed in cross-section, with each wall having at least one edge capable of combing hairs. These walls disposed in a flared configuration may be arranged in such a manner so as to enable a hair to come into contact simultaneously with two adjacent edges of the walls during application.
In a particular embodiment, the application member has a support element including a core supporting leaves that extend transversely to the core. Such leaves can be generally planar in shape and they can be perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the core or they can be at an acute angle thereto. The leaves can overlap when the application member is seen from the side so as to form V-notches enabling eyelashes to be taken hold of and curved. The leaves can also be various sizes depending on their position along the core, so as to give the application member a profile that matches the outline of an eyelid, for example.
In a particular embodiment, the application member has a wall extending obliquely over the base portion.
The application member can have a plurality of rows of teeth or spikes that are axially offset relative to one another. These rows of teeth or spikes can be carried by the support element(s).
The application member can also have a gap between the base portion and the support element or one of the support elements.
The invention may also include a packaging and applicator device comprising a receptacle containing a product, a wiper member, and an applicator. The applicator may comprise a wand having a handle member at one end and an applicator member at another end. The handle member may provide a closure cap for the receptacle.
The application member can be at an angle to the wand. It can be made out of a material that is more flexible than the material from which the wand is made so as to be more comfortable to use, and it can be fixed to the wand by heat-sealing, adhesive, or deforming the wand, for example. It could also be made integrally with the wand.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary.